


Some Things you shouldn’t discuss during Class

by Avrina



Category: Original Work
Genre: Best Friends, Friendship, High School, Implied Sexual Content, Male-Female Friendship, talk about porn, talk about stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24942496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avrina/pseuds/Avrina
Summary: Best friends discussing the usual stuff during class: porn, jerking off and all the like^^
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Some Things you shouldn’t discuss during Class

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AntagonizedPenguin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntagonizedPenguin/gifts).



"Hey, hey... what are you reading?"

I looked up when Patrick pricked me in the arm to get my attention. "Stuff. Good morning, sweetie." I smiled at him as sweet as honey.

"Morning. Come on, what are you reading?"

"Just tell him." Sebastian, leaning against the wall next to me, yawned. "Or else he'll be on your balls- and ours- all day long."

"Right." Sven yawned, too, while our classmates, who were waiting with us for permission to go to the chemistry-room, paid no attention to us.

"You asked for it." I shrugged, smiled at Patrick and read a couple of sentences from _"Dragons don't give a shit about your outdated gender stereotypes"_.

Patrick got red ears, Sven grinned.

"Nice book. And that on a Monday morning."

"You know me." I winked at him.

Paul and Martin, who had listened with half an ear after all, shook their heads with a grin.

"Good morning, ladies and gentlemen." Mrs. Miller came down the hallway and unlocked the room. As we entered, Patrick asked:

"Honestly, how can you read that?"

"What? Gay stuff?" I asked back and he nodded. I shrugged. "I think the lesbian stuff you like is just as awful." I put my bag on my chair and unpacked my stuff. At the long tiled worktable in the back row, Patrick sat on my left, Sebastian and Sven on my right.

"The stuff Patrick likes _is_ awful." Sven remarked dryly.

"Hey! You're only saying that because you-"

"It's okay now. Sit down and shut up," Sebastian intervened. As so often, he was the calming influence between us.

Mrs. Miller started the lesson at the teacher's desk.

"That's disgusting," Patrick whispered to me after a few minutes. "Honestly, it's disgusting. Why do you like it?"

"I've been telling you for ages," I whispered back. "For the same damn reasons you men like lesbians."

"But women have _boobs_!"

"And guys like Owen have a great _six-pack_!"

"Me too!"

"You don't!"

"Yes, I have." Under the table, Patrick pulled up his shirt a little bit. "Look!"

"Mr. Franks, you're not sitting in a snogging row like in a cinema," Mrs. Miller remarked dryly from the front.

"Sorry." Patrick said softly.

I giggled with my eyes lowered while Sebastian sighed in annoyance.

A few minutes later, Patrick started again: "Why are you even _reading_ a porn?"

"It's not _porn_. It's a serious matter."

Kevin from the row in front of us coughed suppressed. "So, an ass fuck is a serious matter?" he muttered over his shoulder and Michael next to him - gay as hell - looked at him in outrage.

"If it's between a prince and his chivalrous fiancé, then yes."

"Oh God, a _prince_!" Sven murmured from the side.

Paul, across the corridor, shook his head silently.

At the blackboard in front, the chalk scratched.

In a whisper I outlined the world events of _"How best to use a sword"_ \- Sven got a little laugh at the title and Patrick shook his head.

"It's porn with a story. Great."

Michael half turned around. "Will you send me a link to it?"

"Sure." I nodded.

"Miss Callahan, I request you to moderate yourself."

"Sorry, Mrs. Miller."

"Sometimes," Martin said, lying halfway on the table and looking bored, "I wonder if those people over there"- he meant us- "actually have other things on their minds."

"No," Sebastian remarked dryly.

"No," Sven happily agreed.

"No." Kevin and Michael also said and shook their heads.

"We surely do.", Patrick and I said practically simultaneously.

"It's eight thirty, you're talking about sex and Patrick has already half undressed," Paul noticed with an eye roll. At that, Maddox, Ellen, Adam and Declan, who were sitting in the row in front of him, turned around.

"Ladies and gentlemen, _please_. Half of you will have gym class later, so you can admire each other in the dressing rooms as you please."

"Sorry." Paul murmured.

Again Mrs. Miller turned to the schematic on the blackboard, again I tried to explain the complex gay universe to Patrick.

"Miss Callahan! If you have something to say-"

"You forgot a proton," I noticed and smiled innocently.

Mrs. Miller sighed, turned around and- "Right. Thanks."

I smiled, Patrick smirked, Sebastian sighed.

The rest of the advanced chemistry class followed the same pattern, and a quarter of an hour before the bell rang, Mrs. Miller sighed in annoyance.

"I would have thought that combining ions and creating new molecules would be exciting enough, but no..." She shook her head. "Go on, buzz off. You have biology now, don't you?"

Patrick and I nodded, because she was looking at us.

"Well, you carry on romping off there. Apparently, I can't expect you to wait until you get home this afternoon."

We blushed. "We are _not_ a couple!"

The laughter all around spoke volumes, nobody believed us anyway.

~

The chemistry class consisted of only twelve people, the biology class of thirty. But this time our regular places were unfortunately right in the middle and Miss Lorelei- the older teacher from the green-alternative-environment section with wooden jewellery and a self-knitted dress, who didn't think much of her own surname- liked Lisa, who sat in the front row right in front of us, and gave us an unpleasant amount of looks.

When she was involved in a discussion on the left side of the room, Patrick murmured:

"Okay, fine. I got it. The gay thing turns you on. Great. I'm still not going to watch gay porn with you."

"You don't have to." I mumbled back. "I mean, I'm not gonna watch your lesbian stuff voluntarily."

Behind us, Mario moaned quietly and already annoyed.

"Hey, at least they make us laugh," Stephanie murmured next to him.

"But I don't care what they're into, okay?" Mario was tired and annoyed. If he hadn't been walking around in those horrible gangster-rapper clothes, wearing more jewellery every day than I even owned, he would have been quite interesting.

"And is there anything in this... gay-verse that you don't like?", Patrick asked quietly and somehow hopefully.

"Hmm. If you leave aside the cruelties between Sam and Henry... and the abuses between Erik and Edwin... and take the polyamorous orgies between Cal and his friends with a wink... well, Isaac and his double penetrations." I implied a shrug.

Patrick made a choking sound.

"Come on, you can't take that seriously anyway. This is fantasy with dragons and magic and hot guys. It's got nothing to do with real life."

I got a skeptical look.

"That's right, there's no hot guys here." Stephanie muttered amused and squealed when Mario probably slapped her on the arm.

"Besides," I went on, "that's totally unrealistic. Or can you go five times in a row?"

Patrick opened his mouth and I could already hear his _yes,_ when he frowned thoughtfully. "No."

"Oh, _thank God_!" Mario moaned.

Patrick turned halfway round. "But at least I can say I tried."

Stephanie snorted a suppressed laugh and Mario buried his face in his hands.

"Mr. Franks, what exactly were you trying to do?" Miss Lorelei wanted to know at that moment, and Patrick blushed.

"Please excuse me, Miss Lorelei..." he muttered embarrassed, "it had nothing to do with the lesson."

"Last thing we need is you doing it during class," muttered someone - I suspected it was Giulia - with an almost vicious undertone, only not quietly enough, because Miss Lorelei's face lit up.

"Aha! Masturbation!"

Patrick collapsed in his chair and looked as if he was about to slide under the table, while from all around came either annoyed, amused or embarrassed sighs.

"A most interesting excursus. Yes, well, I think the current topic can wait a bit." Miss Lorelei tugged at her knitted dress and gave each and every one of us a very intense look. "So, Mr. Franks, perhaps you'd like to begin with a discussion?"

"No!" he squealed in horror and nudged me. "Hey, you started this shit!"

"Not true at all!" I hissed.

"Miss Callahan?"

"No! No, Miss Lorelei... I... we were talking about... um... a book."

"Ah, erotic literature..."

The rest of the biology class consisted of scientific discussions about sex, eroticism and the like by Miss Lorelei and mostly embarrassed silence on the part of the students.

And of course Patrick and I were blamed afterwards and had to endure either hateful looks or mocking laughter for the rest of the day.

"Never again ask me what I'm reading in the early morning," I growled at my best friend as we left the school building in the afternoon.

"No," he agreed and gave me a tired look. "And if I do: just keep your mouth shut. Today has made me lose my desire to jerk off."

"And how long will it last? Until tomorrow morning?" I wanted to know skeptically.

He gave me a push with his elbow. "At least until the weekend."

"I don't believe you." I shook my head.

"Why not?"

"Because you think about sex all the time, Patrick. You're almost as naughty as Owen."

"Stop it with this Owen!" he muttered, unconsciously adjusting the contents of his trousers.

"Okay. Suggestion: we watch your favourite porno together and if you resist, I'll never bring it up again."

He raised an eyebrow. "You're my best friend. You have boobs."

"So what? Just because you've got a dick doesn't mean I want to fuck you," I returned and shrugged apologetically as he sighed. "Come on. Me sitting next to you should be enough of a hindrance. What could you possibly have to lose?"

"My dignity and our friendship," was the dry reply that made me smile.

"You're sweet, you know that?"

He sighed. "I mean it."

"What, you're worried about your dignity?"

"Come on..."

"We've been best friends for six years and I've listened to your half-drunken stories often enough to know what you're into."

He sighed again. "First Miss Lorelei and now you..."

"Why?"

We remained silent until we reached the student parking lot and then his car. Over the car roof, we looked at each other and I raised an eyebrow when he hesitated.

"Okay. Ooooookay... I'll show you my favorite porno, keep my dick in my pants, and you never start up with that... _gay-verse_ ever again."

"Deal." I nodded.

"God, why do I have to have such a perverted best friend?" he murmured and opened the car door.

I opened mine and laughed softly. "Because you're a big pervert yourself and even your guys can't stand you sometimes."

"Touché."

I grinned at him and, smiling embarrassed, he shook his head. Other than the fact that he was straight as fuck, he would have fit nicely into that gay-verse. And as he drove the car, cursing as usual, I wondered if he could have got along with Owen and Gavin and Franz and all the others.

If he didn't resist, I would ask him about it tomorrow. In class, of course. Our history teacher wouldn't mind a change of subject, I was sure of it...


End file.
